River of Fire/Chapter 15
Chapter description :On the night of the Gathering, Twigpaw notes that it’s been a half-moon since the fire in RiverClan. She follows her Clanmates along the lakeshore, thinking about how most cats have healed from the sickness as well. As she enters the clearing, she notices that the RiverClan cats are here, though some seem to not welcome them. Sparkpelt snaps that they shouldn’t have left in the first place, and Twigpaw decides to stay silent in response. :Bramblestar starts the Gathering and gives ThunderClan’s report. He announces that Blossomfall’s kits have been made apprentices, and cats from all Clans cheer. Harestar and Leafstar give their report next, announcing two new warriors from each Clan. Twigpaw feels jealous, but shoves the feeling away when she sees Finpaw cheering for his littermates. Mistystar steps forward, thanking every Clan for their help during the fire. She says that they are ready to rejoin the Clans, and would appreciate any help they can get in rebuilding their camp. :Twigpaw says that’s great, but a snort from Sparkpelt cuts her off. Crowfeather questions if RiverClan is using the other Clans, and is only rejoining for assistance. Others agree, but Mistystar acknowledges that whole the timing is awkward, she’d made her decision before the fire. The leader says calmly that her Clan needed time to recover after the damage inflicted by Darktail, but are now ready to return to the other Clans. Some cats are appeased by her statement, by others are not. :Bramblestar motions for silence in the clearing, but the cats don’t settle down. Tree addresses everyone, saying that while the timing is awkward, this is what StarClan wants. He says RiverClan will someday repay the favor, and Mistystar agrees. Cats are unsettled still, by RiverClan’s return and why Tree is addressing everyone. Leafstar explains that the yellow tom will now be in a new role of mediator, to solve disagreements. :She says that while he’s not a Clan cat, this gives him a useful perspective in solving disputes. Bramblestar suggests giving this a trial period, and the tension in the clearing breaks. Leafstar agrees, and offers him a warrior name. Tree says no, so the surrounding cats chant his name to acclaim the role. Alderheart states that he agrees with the yellow tom’s statements, and reminds the Clans that the prophecy needs five Clans to be fulfilled, and they are now four with RiverClan. :Tree asks what Mistystar needs help with in her Clan, and she replies that they need help clearing debris, and herbs. Each Clan leader promises to send a patrol to help on alternating days, and Leafpool offers to bring medicine supplies. As the tension in the clearing dispels, Twigpaw sees Violetshine gazing at Tree, and thinks she’s mooning over the tom. Characters Major }} Minor *Squirrelflight *Alderheart *Leafpool *Mistystar *Harestar *Leafstar *Finpaw *Sparkpelt *Stemleaf *Shellpaw *Eaglepaw *Plumstone *Brindlewing *Smokehaze *Dewspring *Reedclaw *Crowfeather *Scorchfur *Tree *Breezepelt *Thornclaw *Violetshine *Hawkwing *Tawnypelt *Cloudtail *Rowanclaw }} Mentioned *Rosepetal *Mousewhisker *Bumblestripe *Ambermoon *Darktail *Mothwing *Willowshine }} Important events *RiverClan opens their borders again, and rejoins the Clans. *Shellpaw, Stempaw, Eaglepaw, and Plumpaw are announced to have become ThunderClan apprentices. *Smokehaze and Brindlewing are now WindClan warriors. *Dewspring and Reedclaw are now SkyClan warriors. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:River of Fire